


【刺客信条】一些短文合集（二）

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【AC】圣诞贺

Altair原本是一粒种子。普通的，完整的，充满勃勃生机的，自温暖中孕育，自阳光中结落。他在拥挤又嘈杂的梦境中沉睡，直到一缕他从未感受过的清风将他唤醒。那风并不柔和，仿佛还带着北地的冰霜冷冽，途经他的身边，又掺杂着奇异的和煦温暖。  


是春的气息。

他发芽了，并且开始抽条。甘甜的雨打湿了他的头顶，四周的禾苗全都垂下了头，只有他依旧挺拔，像一株树苗般端直。濡湿的土地扬起细小的灰尘，很快重新变得坚实。Altair观察它们腾起飞舞，直到轻盈的风将它们吹乱打散，自由地扑向未知的天空。

他的叶穗摇摆片刻，终究还是被泥土牢牢抓住。

风中带着馥郁的花香，像群鸟啾鸣合唱。

Altair喜欢观察。他是附近最高的一株，不需要借助风，就能直起身，看到附近起伏的金色海洋。日升月明，风起雨落，每天都带着新奇不同。这是个无限广袤的世界，充满着无穷无尽的机遇可能，但他只是一株植物，不能离开这片使他成长的故土，只能从无定的风中获取未知。

他们可能有过交流，可能没有，那些飘渺的信息总是一触即溃，翻飞着无法抓住。

从相邻的田地中，Altair观察到了自己的命运。他理所应当地感受到了畏惧，但他畏惧的不是可能的死亡，而是未知。这些轰隆作响的机器会将他带去哪里？那是毁灭还是重生？

他不知道，但也许，这才是最迷人的部分。

Altair变成了一小团面粉，潜伏在他成群的同类当中，一样的雪白细腻，但又好像带着几分与众不同。他从未和同族靠得这么近，喧嚣吵闹，熙熙攘攘，各有不同。

他默不作声，冷眼旁观，注视他们成群地消失，又规律地补充上新鲜血液。

“你不可能永远呆在这里，”那团比他还老，带着些棕色的面粉说，“不是火焰就是洪水，总有一样会终结你的生命。”

Altair不觉得有谁能终结他的生命。除了他自己。

黑暗中亮起的灯火像是即将熄灭的太阳，Altair有时能看见那样的光景。四周寂静如坟场，只有某种隐秘的，像是空气充盈进来的响动。他望向托盘的前方，那两块蛋糕挨得极近，渐渐便随着膨胀歪倒着靠在了一起。

香气弥散，Altair从来不知道他可以变得这么香甜。

并不是多么长的时间，但也不算短暂。

他透过那透明的隔层，像还在田地里时那样歪头。

对方向前倾身，眼神明亮，折射出粼粼波光。

仿佛在虚空中和他对视。

“是我呀，”他微笑着开口，熟悉的低语声近在咫尺，却不像往常那样难以抓住，“那缕总是经过你的风。”

像一场漫长却绮丽的梦。


	2. 【生贺】伯利恒之星-菜_行过死荫之地

【生贺】伯利恒之星-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_121f09b1)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11f31823)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【生贺】伯利恒之星](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_120c8646)

献给亲爱的 [@四月熊猫姬](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3008687)，生日快乐 prprprprpr！

写的不够好，最近事情太多了QAQ东奔西跑搞得文也很破碎，收拾好再捉虫补充呜呜呜。快点好起来让二呆给你烤蛋糕！新的一年继续愉快地吃吃喝喝玩耍起来！

甜品AU，Altair/Ezio，超肉麻甜腻OOC，谢谢观看XD。

  


————————————————————————————

艾吉奥推门进来的时候，阿泰尔正在削一个苹果。

他的手很稳，银光闪烁的刀刃夹在他指尖，听见铃声也不见丝毫波动，薄如蝉翼的苹果皮打着旋簌簌落下，鲜红明艳，像圣诞节时的装饰品。

最后一截红色从果实上消失，阿泰尔的手微微顿了一下，抬头说道：“请坐。”

艾吉奥松开门页，在重新响起的风铃声中走到吧台落座，摘了兜帽，情不自禁地深吸了一口气。馥郁的香气充盈了他的肺部，却也同时让人自胸膛深处感到空虚。

小锅内的牛奶似乎将要煮沸，阿泰尔却不慌不忙，调转刀柄，轻巧地从苹果上切下一块，扎在刀尖上，递到艾吉奥面前：“开个胃？”

鬼使神差地，他没有接过那把小刀，反而微微倾身，咬住了那块雪白的苹果。香甜微凉的汁液溢满口腔，那一瞬间，他几乎舍不得将它咽下。

“味道怎么样？”他搁下苹果，转身去掀锅盖。清晨的阳光透过纤尘不染的玻璃披在他严肃的侧脸上，如云似纱，显得他格外遥远朦胧。

“美不胜收。”他回答。

根本不会有人造访工作日早上六点开门的甜品店，艾吉奥是唯一的例外。即使如此，阿泰尔也并不怎么理会他，甚至不会和他多说几句话，只有在带着托盘走到他面前时，他才会漫不经心地问上一句味道如何。

当然不是真的询问，他语气中的自信和骄傲和他堆在水果挞上的奶油一样满而不溢，但艾吉奥从来不会吝啬用最美妙的词句赞美对方，即使不得已夹杂着意大利语，他也务必保持了真诚。

能够在这样一座无趣的城市里偶遇这样的厨师是他的荣幸，他不希望有任何瑕疵破坏这些美好时刻。

“有咖啡吗？”

“没有。”

出乎意料的答案着实让艾吉奥愣了一会。虽然这三天来他吃的没一样是菜单上的东西——他至今甚至没见过菜单——但什么样的甜品店会不准备咖啡？高度嗜糖患者？

“我不喜欢，”似乎注意到艾吉奥诧异的神色，阿泰尔随口补充一句就干脆地揭过这个话题，端出一碟饼干，“尝尝这个。”

艾吉奥眨眨眼，不知道该说些什么，干脆拿起一块饼干，咬了一口：“无花果干？”

“……嗯。”

好像有什么不属于饼干的微妙甜意弥漫开来，艾吉奥又咬了一口，搓掉指尖的碎屑，微笑着问道：“新尝试？”

“新灵感。”阿泰尔的声音非常低沉，艾吉奥险些听不清他在说些什么，当然，这可能和他已经熬了一天两夜没合眼也有关系。他捏了捏鼻梁，让自己更精神一点，半是认真半是打趣地开口调侃：“自从认识了你，我就快要控制不住自己的体重了。”

他本以为阿泰尔会如往常般不闻不问不接话，自顾自回到他忙碌的厨房中，却没想到对方竟然放下抹布，抬头仔仔细细认认真真地打量了他许久，定论道：“没胖。”

艾吉奥：“……谢谢。”

他哭笑不得地拿起毫无花纹的朴素银匙，舀起一勺慕斯。杏仁、蜂蜜和青柠的味道带着点点冰凉，让他有些醺然欲醉。叼着勺子放松地闭眼靠在椅子上，艾吉奥郑重打算将接头以前的所有时间都耗费在这家甜蜜的小店上。半梦半醒间，阿泰尔的脚步声微不可闻，只有越发浓烈、几乎带着侵略性的香气环绕在他四周，仿佛这些甜点要反客为主，将他吞吃入腹。

艾吉奥几乎陷入了彻底的沉睡，直到手机震动的声响拉回他的意识。他闭着眼睛在身上摸了摸，睡眼惺忪地举到眼前，看清时间和来电显示，就像被人兜头浇了一盆冰水般清醒过来。

“艾吉奥？你还好？线人没有接到你的消息，还是你又去哪里鬼混了？”

艾吉奥有些心虚地侧头看了一眼站在吧台后面的阿泰尔，后者正在看报纸，大概是在等新的作品出炉。不大的店铺里依然只有他一位顾客，他却不愿意出声打破这份宁静。他隔空向他摆了摆手，也不管他能不能看见，拽上兜帽匆匆离开了座位。清脆的撞击声随着开门的动作响起，他鬼使神差地回头，正好撞上阿泰尔平静无波的双瞳。

再会，他无声微笑，翻过半个街区，才迟钝地意识到，阿泰尔说了同样的话。

艾吉奥已经在这座庞大的城市里盘桓四天了。一开始他还颇为急迫，现在却带了几分无所谓的态度。任务目标当然要追回，和伊甸碎片相关的没一样是好东西，但时间已经过去了这么久，它必然已经落在了哪个不知好歹的有钱人手里，着急也没用，不如等待对方在它的影响下露出马脚，再干脆利落的一网打尽。

可是他的妹妹克劳蒂娅不这么认为。圣殿已经闻风而动，其他大大小小的势力也开始参杂其中，放任自流不会让线索自动浮现，反而可能将这潭浑水搅得更乱。

“你这几天很有几分鬼鬼祟祟。”克劳蒂娅双手环胸等着他，显然不想让他再次蒙混过关。

“你要给你亲爱的哥哥休息时间。”艾吉奥避重就轻地回答。

“任务怎么说？”

“不过是一块可能有问题的宝石，又不是伊甸碎片本身。”

克劳蒂娅翻了个恨铁不成钢的白眼，也不打算继续追究，只警告道：“别忘了你为什么而来，别被其他东西分散了注意力。”

但如果这个“其他”格外可口呢？

他的思绪一时飘得有些远，回过神来时，克劳蒂娅已经耸耸鼻子，探过身子，不知道从他身上哪里勾出一个不大的纸袋：“这是什么？”

艾吉奥扬起眉毛，闻到熟悉的香气才恍然大悟，再一打量，阿泰尔店铺的logo就印在上面。

“是礼物。”

“只有一块？”克劳蒂娅显然误会了他的意思，还以为无良哥哥自知理亏打算用零食贿赂她。艾吉奥还在回忆阿泰尔什么时候把这块饼干放在他身上的，苦思冥想半天也没有结果，没好气地说道：“不想吃就还给我。”

克劳蒂娅才不会还，她咬了一口，发现竟然是颇为少见的无花果干做馅，品质还相当不错，不由大为惊奇：“这种破地方竟然还有人有这种品味？”

艾吉奥与有荣焉，还不待他大肆鼓吹推销，克劳蒂娅便接着说道：“还是你哪个小情人送的？”

“……都说了我没有出去鬼混，不要因为无花果就展开自由联想，这分明是商店买的。”

克劳蒂娅笑着瞥他一眼，也不和他纠结这个问题。和自己哥哥相处这么多年了，她能看不出他那点没有掩饰的表情？无论这块点心来自哪，那里都必然有一个有趣的八卦源泉，但现在——当然还是正事要紧。

鸡蛋，鲜奶，砂糖。

泡沫细腻，奶油顺滑。他伸出食指刮过碗沿，沾起一点放到嘴边尝了尝。时间刚好，甜度刚好，却无法让他的心安静下来。

今天的艾吉奥迟到了。

他放下填充好内馅的塔皮，有些心不在焉地开始装饰腌好的樱桃。艳丽的红色铺在色泽白皙的乳酪上，张扬肆意，足以抓住任何人的视线。

作品会泄露你的心情，暴露你最隐秘的念头。如果不多加掩饰，任何人都有机会看穿你的心。

他盯着最后那颗放歪了的樱桃，眉头微不可见地皱了起来。粘稠的果酱向边缘蔓延，很快流出塔边，洇开一片。

一个十足的失败品，和他此时的心情一样恶劣。阿泰尔深吸一口气，正准备将它毁尸灭迹，耳边却忽然传来一阵门上的风铃声。

他原本去拿樱桃起司塔的手一歪，直接摁在了还在流淌的果酱上。但他没有急着处理，反而装作不经意般抬头，看向抓着门把微微喘息的艾吉奥。

他们的双眼不期而然地在空中相遇，将他眼里兜帽都掩盖不住的血气化为一捧温柔的笑意。

“抱歉，”他没头没脑地说道，拉过椅子坐到吧台侧面，见到他面前的点心，眼睛瞬间亮了起来：“这个可以吃吗？”

阿泰尔很想回答“不行”，但在给对方递完毛巾倒完水以后，原本放在那里的起司塔已经一个都不剩，只剩垫纸上的果酱刺激他的神经。

他站在那里盯了它们一会儿，平心静气了三秒。

“还有吗？”略显苍白的嘴唇被樱桃的汁液染红，他伸出舌头，舔去了果酱，却留下另一种更为鲜艳的色泽，“我好饿。”

“二十分钟。”阿泰尔低头，抽出那把他最常用的刀。

“可我连一秒钟都要等不了了，”他干脆跨坐到椅子上，抱住椅背，下巴搁在上方，清晰地露出他脸侧细小的划伤，“从昨天下午开始我就滴水未进，一直在——忙。”

阿泰尔飞快地抬头瞥了他一眼。若有若无的腥味夹杂着地下潮湿发霉的水汽向他扑来，不用猜测就知道他究竟都忙了些什么。

“下不为例。”阿泰尔说。

饥饿已经是一种原罪，艾吉奥并不想承认，当凝视着阿泰尔利落下刀的动作时，还有更多复杂的情绪飞快生长。他已经疲于掩饰，甚至不想再遮掩。今天已经够累了，他揉着肩膀心想，别再给自己增添莫须有的负担。

一阵鸡飞蛋打般的声响，艾吉奥歪头看了看，反应过来：“煎蛋卷？”

阿泰尔恢复了往日的高冷没有回话，如果他没有在一分二十三秒以后就端出一份撒了些芫荽的煎蛋卷的话。

“我不喜欢吃香菜。”艾吉奥抄起叉子，小声说道。

“你再说一遍？”

回答他的是艾吉奥默不作声的狼吞虎咽。

解决掉那份救命的蛋卷之前，艾吉奥的面前就陆续摆上了鲜虾沙拉、罗勒薄饼和一份水果甜汤，外加第二份多了馅料的蛋卷。看见堆来的盘子时，艾吉奥很想问他究竟长了几只手，但闻到那飘荡而来的红酱香气，他瞬间忘记了一切，三魂七魄被勾走一半，连留在原地的空壳都不剩几分。

坐直身体，压住手腕，切开金黄又柔软的蛋皮，在热气蒸腾而上的瞬间，他虔诚地闭上了双眼。

“为什么不煮面？”艾吉奥凝视着缓缓流出的内馅，又有些疑惑地问道，“为什么这里会有红酱？”

鲜虾和罗勒都可以做甜点，红酱可以做什么，他怎么从来没听说过。

阿泰尔冷冷地瞪了他一眼，手上不停，银白的刀光在他指尖闪烁，行云流水，酣畅淋漓，转瞬又为这几道菜添了些装饰。艾吉奥看得出他真的很少做菜给别人，以至于根本不知道如何为食物摆盘，纠结半响，干脆用苹果雕了一个小小的艾吉奥人像，立在了盘边，这才拿起手帕开始擦拭手指，

艾吉奥都看痴了，叉子指着那个散发出清香的自己，半晌说不出话。

“你究竟要不要吃？”

艾吉奥立刻举手投降：“你不能让我在闻到这样的味道以后收走我的盘子，亲爱的……这是你自己熬制的？”

“……”

艾吉奥得到了自己想知道的答案，乖乖闭嘴，心却像充了氮气，飞了起来。

在认识的第五天向对方求婚示爱会不会太草率了？

不草率，比一见钟情长久，比命中注定自由，比相濡以沫热情，有的是机会白头偕老，天长地久，令人满足。

阿泰尔不知道自己看了多久报纸上那个沾了墨点的单词，在艾吉奥睡着之前，他经历的时间大概有半个世纪那么长。

他缓慢、谨慎甚至自律地移动宽大的纸张，将视线落到对方被衬衫包裹的小臂上。夏末秋初，天气依然炎热，艾吉奥虽然没有挽起过袖子，不甚明显的刺青花纹依然从轻薄的布料下隐隐约约露了出来。

刺客兄弟会，他想到。在这样的多事之秋，他实在不想和他们扯上联系，更不用说他们为什么而来……

艾吉奥似乎动了动，阿泰尔装作翻页的样子，又为自己发出的噪音皱眉。安静的午后只有空调气流涌动的声响，阿泰尔却依然感觉它很吵。

他看了一眼艾吉奥，又看了一眼艾吉奥，在对方所能感知的极限观察着，自己都不明白自己在做什么。

这很危险。

他无意识地提起自己最熟悉的伙伴，刀锋雪亮，映出他此时的眼神，也映出了他的心。

他看向那个艾吉奥终究没能下去口的雕像，雪白的果肉已经被氧化成淡褐色，只有留下做装饰的表皮还一如既往的鲜艳。他盯着它，手上无意识地拿起另一颗苹果，不一会儿意识到自己正在做什么，手一抖，险些削到手指。

许久，见艾吉奥没有醒来的意思，他放轻了动作，缓缓地，将手里新雕出的东西放到了盘子边缘。

夏日喧嚣，烈阳如火，连他向来平静无波的心都照得发烫。

艾吉奥被烤箱发出的滴滴声吵醒了一会儿。他打着哈欠坐起身，习惯性地环顾四周，却发现店里还是只有他一人，顺便加上穿着围裙正在忙活的阿泰尔。这客流量有点让人忧心啊，他模模糊糊地想到，从他进门开始就没有来过一位客人，他来之前好像也没有人……这能维持开销吗？

嗅到鼻端飘来的奶酪的味道，艾吉奥的心里像有小猫在抓。暗示对方需不需要投资？那和明示有什么区别？

他实在忍不住问出了口，阿泰尔却一边递给他清水一边略带鄙夷地说道：“这只是爱好。”

艾吉奥茫然地点点头，又很快意识到自己邀请对方来意大利近水楼台的计划宣告破产，不由有些垂头丧气。他的脸上还带着睡觉压出的红印，看起来竟然有点可怜，阿泰尔视线扫来，默不作声地端出一只小碟：“杏仁糖？”

艾吉奥托着下颌，“啊”地张开了嘴。阿泰尔一怔，手指微不可见地颤了颤，身体先于大脑思考，捻起一块糖塞进对方嘴里。气息绵长，手指微凉，没有什么过多的触碰，艾吉奥却一个激灵，咔吱将硬糖咬了个粉碎。

阿泰尔默默收回了手，拧开水龙头。

艾吉奥：“……”

现在装傻还来得及吗？他一定是睡得过少了脑子还不够清醒。

“阿泰尔……”

“嗯？”

“你还有吃的吗？”

阿泰尔：“……下午茶？”

“加晚饭，”艾吉奥苦恼地叹了口气，“吃过你精心烹制的食物，其余不过味同嚼蜡。”

“我只是个甜点师。”阿泰尔残酷地拒绝。

“红酱意面？”艾吉奥开始点单。

……这个人的脸皮可能是硬饼皮做的。“没有面。”

“我去买！”艾吉奥立刻站起身。

“去哪买？”阿泰尔头都不抬。

艾吉奥卡壳了。他才到这里多久啊，怎么可能知道能配得上阿泰尔酱料的面哪里有得卖？

他委屈地趴了回去，嘟囔着冷酷的晚宴与无情的阿泰尔，不知不觉又昏睡了过去。阿泰尔瞪了他好一会儿他都没有反应，不由对此人的警惕性颇感不解。

算了，他打量了一下面粉存量，搓搓指尖，心情颇好地想到，反正也很久没做了，不知道揉面的力道生疏没有。

克劳蒂娅从车上下来时，被眼前容光焕发的哥哥吓了一跳。她不住地侧头打量他，疑心对方是不是强撑着架势实则下一秒就会垮掉，甚至连回光返照的可能都想到了，但艾吉奥却只是挂着真挚得令人胆寒的微笑，对走到他面前的每一个人点头示意，连敌对组织的人都没落下，搞得对方不住低头查看自己身上是不是已经多了把飞刀。

“喂，”她动作幅度极其微小地捅了捅挽着自己的艾吉奥，表面却还是一如既往地端庄冷艳，“你今天怎么回事？嗑药了？”

艾吉奥斜乜她一眼：“爱情的灵药。”

克劳蒂娅抖了抖肩膀。这里的空调是不是调得太低？

她扫过艾吉奥脸上那快活的笑容，轻轻哼了一声：“行啊你，不知道是谁在接任务的时候满脸不甘愿。”

艾吉奥非常大度地将克劳蒂娅的小情绪归于嫉妒他感情顺利，轻快地回答：“等这些破事结束带你去见他。”

“他，”克劳蒂娅重复了一遍这个人称代词，“他？？”

“有什么问题？”

克劳蒂娅陷入了片刻的沉思：“该怎么说呢……担心你羊入虎口一去不回？”

“在你心底，我究竟是什么形象？”

“嘘嘘，目标人物来了。”克劳蒂娅低咳两声，飞速转移了话题，“别忘了，你现在是宝石商人，别露出这种小孩子没吃到糖一样的表情。”

“我吃到了。”

“收敛收敛你的得意吧，彼得鲁乔都比你成熟。”克劳蒂娅简直想翻白眼，“你们接吻了？”

“呃，不，就是字面意义上的，糖。”

这回，克劳蒂娅也顾不上目标了，不表达一下对艾吉奥的嘲讽，她会遗憾得三天睡不着觉。

他们其实还没有弄清楚目标在谁手里，但这不妨碍他们借伪装打探消息，顺便给其他势力制造烟雾弹。

千年前被供奉在圣城耶路撒冷的宝石，传说只要有一丝光源，它就能折射出犹如耀阳的迷离光彩，将整座殿宇照亮。当诚挚的信徒匍匐在它面前祈祷时，它甚至可以破开繁复的迷雾，指明前进应许的方向，为迷茫的人带去心中的光明，因此而得名“伯利恒之星”。可惜后经战火失踪，再也没有了痕迹，只在不久前传出风声，言明它现身此地，等待拍卖，却又在几天前被人盗走。

如果消息到此为止，还不至于劳动艾吉奥两人，但根据兄弟会的神秘内线传出的消息，它很可能是古代遗物，拥有迷惑人心的能力。

艾吉奥和认真的克劳蒂娅不一样，他不认为这颗宝石真的是伊甸碎片，顶多曾经被伊甸碎片辐射过，或只是一颗切割完美的普通石头。

“这只是你的猜测，即使只有万分之一的可能，我们也要把它弄到手。”克劳蒂娅接过他递来的酒杯，皱眉抿了一口。

“别这么严肃，我没有要消极怠工的意思，”艾吉奥举起香槟看了看，又不感兴趣地放下了，“今晚按原计划去拜访目标？从刚刚的对话来看，他很可疑。”

克劳蒂娅有些犹豫：“他的确很可能是委托盗走宝石的主谋，但我有种感觉……算了，最坏也就是你继续白跑一趟。”

“你哥哥我不是机器人。”

“白天不肯休息不知道跑去哪里的人没条件说这种话。”

“克劳蒂娅，究竟任务重要还是亲哥哥的终身幸福重要？”

克劳蒂娅给了他一个“自己体会”的眼神，直接指了指开着落地窗的露台：“早去早回，你还能抽出时间去继续你的终身大事。”

艾吉奥气闷地走向露台，一边脱着外套一边抱怨：“你就是不能对我好一点……那是什么？”

克劳蒂娅接过他递来的衣服，疑惑道：“你看见什么了？”

艾吉奥定了定神：“像个熟人，可能是我看错了。”

克劳蒂娅毫不留情地戳破了他的谎言：“鹰眼能看错什么？要么是他本人，要么承认恋爱中的人看什么都像在看他，别回避问题，幼稚。”

跳出露台后的前几分钟，艾吉奥都在思考他究竟回避了什么问题。这根本是强人所难，他在心里小声抱怨，如果你意识不到问题所在，又怎么能察觉自己在回避它？

但随着他向阿泰尔越靠越近，他发现妹妹是正确的。不止是在回避问题那么简单，他根本是选择性失明。

艾吉奥站在屋檐落下的阴影中，不由自主地回想起第一次见到阿泰尔的那天，同时也是他来到这座城市的第一天。他追着那名据说盗走了伯利恒之星的窃贼左转右转，最后彻底在这迷宫一样的巷子中迷路。那时是凌晨四点，街上空无一人，而他疲惫不堪，饥肠辘辘，茫然地站在被甩脱的路口，不知道哪个方向更接近正确答案。他站了好一会儿，决定放弃挣扎，跟从天空中飞过的鸽子，像他的先祖以鹰引路，说不定鸽子也能给他什么启示。

然后，他跟着那些贪吃的家伙，见到了坐在广场角落喂鸽子的阿泰尔。

晨光依稀，阿泰尔却依然披着夜色的袍子，坐在被层层雕塑包围的西北角，极有耐心地将手中的面包掰碎，一点点扔出去。广场上的鸽子根本不怕人，有两只甚至就停在他的肩头衣摆，异常乖顺地抻着脖子等待。有那么一个瞬间，他是好奇并怀疑的，但顺着风传来的面包的芬芳，毫无意外地吸引了他全部的注意力，像一只无形的手，悄无声息地攥住了他的心。

他甚至忘了那之后发生了什么，只记得自己跟着阿泰尔拐向广场另一侧的街道，接受了和鸽子差不了太多的投喂。面包，谷物，可能还有一杯清水，简单朴素，却能撼动一个人的灵魂——也让他彻底忘记思考怎么会有人在凌晨的广场喂鸽子，什么样的甜点师可以用剔骨尖刀雕琢花样，为什么阿泰尔可以走到他身边将饼干和糖果塞进他口袋却不会被他发现。

那是个暗示吗？他究竟忽略了多少可能的暗示？关于对方是个黎凡特刺客甚至其他？

他瞪着那柄袖剑，没错，那就是袖剑，现在竟然还有人使用这种早被淘汰的武器，除了传说中的黎凡特刺客一派再无其他。

“出来。”

“嗨，”他探头，干巴巴地笑了一下，“好巧？”

阿泰尔沉默，艾吉奥有点紧张，因为阿泰尔很明显……并不想见到他。

他们眼神相撞，阿泰尔第一次移开了视线。

“所以这就是你们的阴谋？”他转回原本包围了他的人，好像对艾吉奥出现在这里丝毫不感到奇怪。

“我？我和他们不是一路。”艾吉奥迅速撇清，开玩笑，这种时候可不能产生误会。

“废话，”阿泰尔嗤笑一声，“你是刺客，他们是圣殿骑士。”

“你明明也是刺客……”他低声说道，夹杂着被蒙在鼓里的不满，黎凡特刺客消失的时间和伯利恒之星失踪的时间一样长，但这不代表……等等。

“消息是你放出去的？”

“你都知道了。”

艾吉奥说服自己冷静，哪怕有阿泰尔十分之一的波澜不惊也行，但他做不到。想到自己忙前忙后累死累活了十几天而罪魁祸首一直坐在他身边冷眼旁观，他就不高兴。非常不高兴。无论是意面还是蛋卷还是香橙梨子布丁醋栗石榴冰沙罗勒冰淇淋配葡萄覆盆子奶酪配迷迭香肉桂烤芒果罂粟李子蛋糕无花果杏仁饼干，他都不……喔。

艾吉奥情不自禁地后退了一步。平时蹭吃蹭喝没有注意，此时将这几天来的食谱从头到尾捋上一遍，似乎有什么他完全没有意料到的东西忽然显现，带着不言而喻的意象暗示，诱惑之意，昭然若揭。

直面包围的阿泰尔第一时间注意到了艾吉奥的动作。这就是他的回答吗？

他无声地叹了口气，口腔中泛起一股陌生又熟悉的感觉。自从脱离马斯亚夫，他已经很久没有尝到苦涩的滋味，但有些事即使刻意不碰，也很难逃避。

艾吉奥定定地看了阿泰尔一眼，忽然问道：“伯利恒之星在你手里？”

“不在。”

艾吉奥点头，手上悄无声息出现了一把枪，指向侧后方。阿泰尔极有默契地同时扔出一把飞刀，遮挡住敌人的视线。像是有一声哨响般，他们同时冲出街口，又同时跃向了两个相反的方向。

艾吉奥跳上路口左侧的房屋，回头看去，阿泰尔站在右侧，微微侧身向他瞥来。那一眼很短，却好似繁花开落，藏下了万语千言。

艾吉奥开始给克劳蒂娅打电话：“调人，把所有人都调出去，一半去我的原目标，宝石就在那倒爷手里。”

克劳蒂娅迅速抓住了重点：“你又要去哪？”

“操办你哥哥我的终身大事。”

克劳蒂娅沉默半晌：“那要不要再给你划三分之一的人？”

艾吉奥一窒，了解到妹妹的思考方向，哭笑不得：“不是抢人……不对，也差不多，算了，你亲自带人去，注意提防圣殿的人。”

克劳蒂娅显然也开始跑了起来，她的思维一向奇快无比，此时更是堪破艾吉奥指令的含义，打趣道：“英雄救美啊？”

“未必。”想到阿泰尔戴着把袖剑和飞刀就敢往外跑的自信，艾吉奥也不知道对方需不需要自己。不过短时间内他也没打算去见他，他现在迫切地需要清醒地思考，最好还是在吃饱睡足了的情况下……

他伸手一探，准确无误地摸出一颗包裹得方方正正的巧克力。醇厚细腻，微带苦涩，像一场纠缠的双人芭蕾，在他的舌尖划出圈圈甜蜜的涟漪，丝丝缕缕渗入四肢百骸，温柔又堕落，让人几乎融化在里面。

这已经不是勾引了，他舔舔嘴唇，这和直接示爱求欢有什么区别？

一阵带着凉意的风吹过空旷的广场，带动他的衣摆猎猎作响。艾吉奥仰头，清晰地看到一片羽毛打着旋升向高空，在夜色中飞去唯一亮着灯光的那条小巷。

踩入橙黄灯光所划出的界限，像沐浴在突如其来的圣光中央。

清脆的风铃声划破了宁静的黑夜，艾吉奥动动鼻子，有些不习惯。店内的空气不像往日，飘荡着香甜的谷物与诱人的蜜糖味，反而溢满了某种极为特殊的香气，氤氲飘荡。这味道他不能更熟悉，从某种意义上几乎已经化为他组成的一部分——咖啡。

店铺中只站着阿泰尔一人，抬头递来的眼神多多少少有些意外，最终却尽数化作死水般的平静。

“在做什么？”

“构思新品。”

“我有幸尝试吗？”

“你大概会是它唯一的顾客。”阿泰尔垂下眼睛，重新开始处理手中的咖啡豆。艾吉奥静静欣赏，很快发现阿泰尔手法生疏得难以置信，让他充满了……

“我来。”

……的冲动。

阿泰尔擦拭手指用到的时间比千年还要漫长，之后的动作却迅疾如风。艾吉奥望着他丢开手帕，扯开围裙，走出餐台，像个名副其实的上帝顾客那样抬腿坐到了椅子上，指挥他道：“去吧。”

艾吉奥在套上围裙以后相当长的一段时间里都没反应过来这是怎么回事，瞪着成套的器具颇有些不知所措。说实话，煮咖啡这种事，他很少动手实践，每次不是蹭家人朋友的就是跑去相熟的咖啡馆，综合下来他在这项技艺上的造诣很可能仅高于阿泰尔半分。就算他超常发挥，可要进阿泰尔那张挑剔的嘴，估计有十分也会被批成负分。

阿泰尔翘着腿，随手扯来一捧吸管给他们打结，看艾吉奥飞快地开始挑选咖啡豆，忽然说道：“我以为你会忙于完成你的任务。”

“不急于一时。” 艾吉奥开始烧水，热气蒸腾间，他的声音都藏在雾中，时远时近。

“为什么来这里？”

“因为你没有关门？”

“门上的挂牌双面都是Close。”

艾吉奥动作一停，险些挫伤手指。他无言地瞥了阿泰尔一眼，清晰地捕捉到对方正经的神色，只得坦白：“来和你道别。”

阿泰尔将打成死结的吸管丢到脚下，动作依然不紧不慢。“伯利恒之星没找到？”

说到这颗完全没用全程添乱的宝石，艾吉奥就难掩抑郁。他绞碎咖啡豆的力道就像绞死假想的敌人，恨恨道：“不知道被哪个混蛋半路截胡，我的人跟丢了，害我还要重新调查。”

阿泰尔笑了一声，很轻，但在寂静的深夜里，他们的所有动作都被放大成惊天的声响。艾吉奥诧异地抬起头，听到阿泰尔问：“查到又如何？”

艾吉奥冲他眨眨眼：“谁知道？大概是扔到哪个合我心意永无人烟的地方。”

这回换阿泰尔意外了：“不上交？”

“当然不，和伊甸碎片相关的东西我巴不得它们都深埋在海沟。”

阿泰尔扬扬眉毛，似乎想就此言论发表些评价，但沉默半晌，他却只是抽出一块新的手帕，自然而然地伸出去擦净了艾吉奥脸上的粉末。

“阿泰尔。”

“嗯。”

“你太用力了。”

“所以你才会脸红？”

艾吉奥的“我还是别说话了”状态一直持续到他完成最后一步。阿泰尔也没有再打扰他，只带着笑意注视他利落地提起咖啡壶，缓缓注入雪白的瓷器中。极深的褐化作近似黑色的漩涡，浓郁的苦，微涩的酸，却又带着黎明时分露水的甘甜，交织成一场特殊的盛宴。

阿泰尔抿了一口，发现自己果然还是不喜欢它。艾吉奥已经从他直白的表情中看出了端倪，却仍然不死心地问道：“感觉如何？”

“这取决于我需要放多少糖。”阿泰尔站起身，像君主巡视自己的领地般踏回料理台。艾吉奥抱着胳膊站在一边，看他开始翻箱倒柜，不由轻轻哼了一声：“为什么不干脆放点奶油、巧克力甚至枫糖浆？”

“看不出你对甜点还挺有想法。”

“我有吗？我没有吗？你才认识我多长时间？”

“奥迪托雷家的次子，罗马兄弟会的准大导师，不是左利手，但左手相比普通人更灵活，因此惯于使用双手武器，常用的手枪是定制的，子弹更小速度更快。喜爱甜点，但其实相对甜口更偏爱咸口，不喜欢过于浓烈的香料，但在海鲜上是个例外。对信任的人毫无防备，我猜这是你们家族的遗传通病，年轻，冲动，意气用事，脑子分明不错却总是懒于思考，说到这里，你有没有想过我可能在这里设伏下毒的可能？”

目瞪口呆愣在原地的艾吉奥无辜地瞪大了眼睛：“下毒？为什么？因为你在马斯亚夫和兄弟会那点纠葛？”

阿泰尔噎了一下，手刃自己的老师，那是普通“纠葛”？即使其中有什么隐情，这么短的时间他也不可能查到，此人究竟哪里来的自信？

艾吉奥还真装模作样地思考了起来：“因为你能做出饱含爱意的美食？”

什么爱意，不存在的，要不要把我的一位主修心理学的美食届同僚介绍给你认识一下？

艾吉奥露出了一个饱含深意的微笑：“我很喜欢那天的巧克力，手工的？”

“咄”地一声，阿泰尔手中的刀刃径直没入了实木台面当中。

“厨房重地，禁止聊天。”

终于扳回一城的艾吉奥畅快地吹了声口哨，坐回自己最喜欢的软椅。那上面还带着阿泰尔的体温，让他绷紧的神经瞬间放松不少。

他拄着桌子，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠：“你究竟要放多久的糖？”

阿泰尔悄无声息，显然正身体力行地贯彻禁止聊天的条例。室内只有流水不断冲刷的声响，偶尔响起一阵打发奶油的搅拌声，艾吉奥摇摇晃晃，险些在这些规律的噪音中再次入梦。困倦不是骚扰他的主因，他十分清楚，是环绕在此处的近似家的氛围使他不由自主地放下戒备，沉浸投入，几近迷失。

没有比这更危险，更动人的事了。

温热的气息倏忽凑近，像羽毛拂过他的脸颊。艾吉奥睁开眼睛，感到一阵炫目的白光挤进他的视野。他忍不住眯起眼睛，看向站在他面前的阿泰尔，又迟缓地垂下头，不知道自己是不是因为睡眠太少而产生了幻觉。

薄雪般的糖霜，碎石般的巧克力，睡卧在轻盈的奶油上，漂浮在深色的咖啡上，光耀夺目，闪闪发亮。

他凝视着置于奶油顶端上的宝石，眼神陡然锐利起来，又忽然陷入了极其漫长的沉默。

“你在试图用它迷惑我？”

伯利恒之星上还挂着水珠，像是雨后的夏日，热情不减，只多了几分温和。他将它从纸托上拿起，举到眼前，看到其中倒映出千万个阿泰尔的身影。

“它能吗？”

“不能。”艾吉奥将它放到一边，喝了一口阿泰尔调过的咖啡。冷冽的，像雪山之巅，但却极其甜美，像春水潋滟，涓涓汨汨，一直淌进他心底。

但是你能。

在舌尖绽放的爱意，不需要用声音传递。碰撞，纠缠，亲昵地溶入彼此，在漆黑的夜色中谱写辉煌灿烂的明日，像冉冉升起的明星，照亮前去东方的路。

“果然是你。”

“拿到你想要的目标了？”

“只要你答应和它一起走，我的星星。”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[伯利恒之星](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%AF%E5%88%A9%E6%81%92%E4%B9%8B%E6%98%9F)  


  
热度: [252](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_120c8646)  
评论: [16](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_120c8646)  


  
[2018-01-15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_120c8646)

评论(16)

热度(252)

  1. [](https://feixu664.lofter.com/) [废墟](https://feixu664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://sapphire-key.lofter.com/) [子玖](https://sapphire-key.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) [三九](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) [三九](https://39xyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) [应君诺](https://yingjunnuo256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) [雪意是冬日之诗](https://iactuallyneverzuodie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tiffany1998.lofter.com/) [清月何为](https://tiffany1998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fengyuhua793.lofter.com/) [风与华](https://fengyuhua793.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) [葵仔](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) [ALAN](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) [梅茶切片](https://yunduanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://suiyueran434.lofter.com/) [兜兜里有糖～～～](https://suiyueran434.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://suiyueran434.lofter.com/) [兜兜里有糖～～～](https://suiyueran434.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://guguzikakkouii.lofter.com/) [咕咕子](https://guguzikakkouii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) [ATJe](https://guyuandong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sakua-sirogane.lofter.com/) [白銀朔亞](https://sakua-sirogane.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qiyunan.lofter.com/) [难语](https://qiyunan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yangliu12.lofter.com/) [挪威洋流.](https://yangliu12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) [同济大学第七版高等数学](https://yuguojitailiulishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dixiaoyao.lofter.com/) [孤舟](https://dixiaoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) [黑框眼镜](https://heikuangyanjing345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://5xleeeee.lofter.com/) [林晨乐乐乐乐乐](https://5xleeeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://buzhisuofeng.lofter.com/) [阿政](https://buzhisuofeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ludanyizhi.lofter.com/) [卤蛋一只](https://ludanyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://offeringsub092.lofter.com/) [州洲](https://offeringsub092.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) [时光彼岸的记忆欢歌](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) [Dr.Aruger](https://eternal933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://dqy20061126.lofter.com/) [我闻到了显卡的香味](https://dqy20061126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://quexie107.lofter.com/) [一方尘寰](https://quexie107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://quexie107.lofter.com/) [一方尘寰](https://quexie107.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://biewenwenjiushixiongdiqing.lofter.com/) [别问问就是兄弟情](https://biewenwenjiushixiongdiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuzhongdeshuipingdark.lofter.com/) [雨中的水瓶DARK](https://yuzhongdeshuipingdark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sheperdd.lofter.com/) [吸菲上瘾重度患者](https://sheperdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【刺客信条】元宵节快乐-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】元宵节快乐-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12dfe0ea4)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12db69f58)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】元宵节快乐](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12de299dd)

AltaïrXEzio。累到漏气，只能写这么多了。意犹未尽的请去欣赏599的图：[戳](https://lady59.lofter.com/post/2abca6_1168f298)  


  


“啾啾！”

Ezio收拢翅膀，落在覆满冰霜的枝头。树杈轻轻晃动，细碎的雪花纷纷扬扬，鲜红的果实摇摇晃晃，扑通一声，掉了下去。

他伸长脖子，忽然一个俯冲，赶在它们落地之前险险截住，急停在堆满白雪的石盆边缘，叨了一颗，得意地鸣叫一声。

雪堆里忽然有什么动了动。

Ezio警惕地扬起翅膀。

一对淡红的鸟喙露了出来，接着是头。对方拥有和他一样雪白的羽毛，但好像不是同族。

Ezio瞪了他一会儿，很快失去耐心，翻身扎进了雪堆当中。他滚了一圈，又滚了一圈，欢快地抖去雪末，钻进更深、更厚的雪中。

水盆的一角，Altaïr蹲在雪窝里，一言不发地盯着入侵者看。他太疲惫，几乎是迫不及待地想要睡去，但他心里清楚，一旦合眼，他不太有可能再清醒过来。

这只陌生的小家伙带来了喧闹，也带来了生命的气息。

他低下头，戳了戳面前已经结冰的雪块，侧过了头。

一只爪子冷不防蹬了他一下。

Altaïr睁开眼，瞥过脚爪的主人。后者毫不见外地蹭了上来，蹲在他身边，拱了他一下，又拱了他一下。

“咕。”

温热的羽毛软软地盖在身上，Altaïr让了让，却也没有真的飞走。

他们安静地共处片刻，寂静的森林渐归昏暗，有明亮的星辰接连亮起。Altaïr缩成一团，缓慢地打着瞌睡，直到Ezio猛地振翅，像一颗银白的流星，划过还未合拢的暮色。

Altaïr叹了口气。

满载而归时，Ezio惊喜地发现，Altaïr的爪子上同样带着食物。他亲亲热热地凑过去，蹭了他一下，又蹭了他一下。

风止住了，浅淡的阳光在远处燃烧，为阴影镀上红色。Ezio打了个哈欠，团成一个球，靠在Altaïr身上。Altaïr发了会儿呆，索性往他身上一歪，挨着柔软的腹部，同样沉沉睡去。

  


  


  


标签：[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)  


  
热度: [93](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12de299dd)  
评论: [4](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12de299dd)  


  
[2019-02-19](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12de299dd)

评论(4)

热度(93)

  1. [](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) [爬墙大赛冠军🏆](https://quan2917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) [19241](https://ali19241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) [爬墙用户1872](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) [嗨你好啊](https://yxm519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) [总士厨](https://stopwaiting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) [墨挽冰棱](https://mowanbingling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) [喵wi](https://miaowi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://wufuckshuo694.lofter.com/) [赫衾](https://wufuckshuo694.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yanxiadaosanjiao.lofter.com/) [金字塔三明治](https://yanxiadaosanjiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://huajianiepan.lofter.com/) [Zomoooooo](https://huajianiepan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://aviaether.lofter.com/) [rehteaiva](https://aviaether.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aneza.lofter.com/) [Petaurista（2k限定）](https://aneza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) [黑业狮皇](https://heiye358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) [Under the abysm](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) [Under the abysm](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) [Le soleil](https://wym1233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](https://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yanmo026.lofter.com/) [言陌](https://yanmo026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://waswa.lofter.com/) [Lianna](https://waswa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://13612067907.lofter.com/) [真·起名费](https://13612067907.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://eziaoao.lofter.com/) [FrostK](https://eziaoao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://91597234.lofter.com/) [Des·](https://91597234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ziranshaoji.lofter.com/) [孜然烧鸡](https://ziranshaoji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ciaranxl.lofter.com/) [夏兰_软糖零售店](https://ciaranxl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) [小罐猹，大师作](https://charemeimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jiuyujianyuhuayucha.lofter.com/) [酒与剑与花与茶](https://jiuyujianyuhuayucha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lady59.lofter.com/) [作战型59](https://lady59.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://fenglideyucha.lofter.com/) [Tokyocaster](https://fenglideyucha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://span1377m.lofter.com/) [青马](https://span1377m.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://span1377m.lofter.com/) [青马](https://span1377m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dhshvh.lofter.com/) [尚明玥](https://dhshvh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) [Princess Sally](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://budapast.lofter.com/) [冬安](https://budapast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://flavno.lofter.com/) [青涯](https://flavno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://rk800-52.lofter.com/) [RK800-52](https://rk800-52.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 【AltE】妇女节快乐-菜_行过死荫之地

【AltE】妇女节快乐-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e43ccb4)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e0c8d32)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AltE】妇女节快乐](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e12bb77)

虽然没明说，但还是写出了微妙的年龄差感……脱衣舞男梗，只写了想写的部分所以比较短（。）

努力犒劳一下各位辛勤劳动的同胞，大家节日快乐。先随便试试会不会被瓶……

  


细密的烟雾自指间升腾而起，四荡飘散，渗入凌乱的发丝，将深棕染成黑色。

啪嗒。灰白的烟灰掉进晶莹剔透的缸底，断成数节。起初，他盯着自己的指尖，好像不明白发生了什么，直到那股干燥的，在阳光下铺晒许久的风彻底侵入他的感官，占据了他的注意力。

有人推开了大门。他穿着紧实的皮裤夹克和背心，与他暴露在外的臂膀形成了鲜明对比。某种禁欲似的苍白颜色，却挂着淋漓滚落的水珠，在昏暗的灯光下，折射出迷离变换的光泽。

他偏了偏头，从他被兜帽阴影所掩盖的脸庞，一路滑向箍在胯骨上的皮带。它们险险地挂在他身上，随着他的步伐时上时下，随时要其弃他而去。

“名字？”他的声音难掩沙哑。

他走到房间中央，伸出戴着手套的手指，握住那根银亮的钢管，像抽出一把长剑。但接下来，他抬起腿，若有似无地蹭了蹭，屈膝勾上。

冰凉的金属嵌入柔软的皮革，在他眼中划出一串明亮的火花。

“不足挂齿。”他说。

轻缓的音乐在室内安静地流淌，像一条平静的溪流，盖过锋锐的碎石冰棱。

他靠在唯一的支点上，勾扯，缠绕，攀援而上，柔软得像春日细雨中的细藤，直到兜帽随着他的动作滑落，所有平和的假象都在一瞬间打破。只是一瞥，那明亮得好似正在燃烧的双眼宛如倾塌的山体，砸出漫天烟尘，砸出滔天巨浪，砸得Ezio丢开烟草，向前倾身，摆出连他自己都没有发觉的警惕姿态。

年轻的舞者勾起唇角，一个转身，脱掉了外套。黑色的背心向上掀起，露出浅色的皮肤与若隐若现的刺青。Ezio盯着他的手指轻抚而过，自下而上，逡巡游弋，顺着劲瘦的腰线滑至紧绷的喉结，撩过布满汗水的发梢，伸向天花板垂落的装饰。

细碎的彩带纷纷扬扬，一同飘落的还有轻盈的薄绸。十指翻飞，他将那双明亮慑人的眼睛遮住，留下虚假的恭顺，却更想让人征服。

他站在他面前。这场景似曾相识，Ezio仰起头，身体陷进沙发，灵魂却飘入半空：“我在哪里见过你吗？”

他的动作微不可查地停顿了片刻，脖颈转动，冰凉的丝绸滑过光裸的脊背，Ezio的喉结滚动了一下。

“也许，”他模棱两可地笑了笑，双手搭在他的肩膀上，轻柔地向下滑去，“Auditore先生。”

变故发生得太快，直到自己被绑住双手压倒，Ezio的思维还停留在对方张开的嘴唇上。他们纠缠着躺在一起，扯去伪装的敌人不再试图掩饰，足以让Ezio看清他眼中危险锐利的信号。

“我是来暗杀的。”

“用什么？吻吗？”

他跨坐在他身上，按着他的手腕，居高临下地打量他，张嘴扯掉了右手的手套。一抹寒光在他唇齿间闪过，Altair捏着它，轻巧地转了两圈：“你可以试试看。”

特制的沙发并不拥挤，Ezio还是感受到了紧迫的压力。他蹙起眉，思路却被对方接下来的坦白打断：“你原本不是我的目标。”

“嗯？”

“但我改了主意。”

Ezio知道自己应该集中精神，但看着倾身向下的人影，他无法控制地心猿意马。绵长的吐息吹拂而过，像细小的枝杈刮过耳畔，Ezio追着他的动作侧头，回报地咬住了对方的耳垂：“不管是谁派你来的。”

Altair勾着手指，将绸带的末端系上扶手，低头望向他：“我为你而来。”

他们接了个吻，美妙得让Ezio险些忘记自己的处境。这具柔软的躯体充满了力量，他挣了挣，尝试保持最后的风度，但对方巧妙地封锁了所有退路，高效，专业。

“至少告诉我你的名字？”

“我告诉过你。”

“什么？”

紧绷的腿被屈膝分开，滚烫的温度透过薄薄的衣料烙入大腿内侧，重重顶住他的臀部。Ezio倒抽一口冷气，愠怒地弓起腰，Altair却不依不饶，几乎嵌进他的身体，咬住喉结，扯开皮带。

“不要逼我使用暴力。”

那你现在在做什么？“我的人就在门外，你……唔！”

他掌心的温度比腿更高，烫得Ezio几欲战栗。他支起身体，感受对方的舌舔过凹陷的牙印，顺着被扯开的领口一路向下，最终停留在一个危险的位置。Altair略皱着眉，有些苦恼地张开嘴唇，像是责怪似的抬眼瞥向Ezio。

他闭了闭眼，明知眼前柔顺的俯首万分虚假，身体却忠实地反映出最根本的想法，在危险的钟声里逐渐沉溺。他轻喘着去看被绑住的双手，接着将视线移动到头顶悬挂的物体。不远处有一颗细长的六芒星，随着他颤动的视野轻荡，折射出晦暗苍白的光。

“你是那天晚上的……”

“嗯？”

他想不起那个名字了。突然汇聚的快感兜头罩顶，在他眼前轰然炸开。Ezio咬紧牙关，还是从齿缝间泄露出急促的喘息，带着压抑的轻哼，恼怒又愉快：“放开我。”

“为什么？”他擦去唇角的浊液，原本浅淡的颜色已经变成鲜红，与他湿润的眼角一同闪着粼粼的水光。

为什么？这是个好问题，Ezio想，他想捧起他的脸，他想拉过他的小腿，他想用指尖描绘他的轮廓，感受突起的胛骨与起伏的肌肉，他想看他低泣时的模样，看泪水盈满他的眼眶，像浸泡在水中的宝石，却有生机闪烁。

“保险套在哪？”

他下意识看向沙发边的柜子，又恍然回神撤开视线。Altair看着他，脱下自己的长裤。Ezio微微睁大双眼，目光被那片刺青牢牢锁住。它们自胯骨开始，依托大腿外侧蔓延，只用单纯的黑色，勾勒出成片的线条花纹。那图案并不令他陌生，但他嫉妒可以在对方身上下笔的人。

Altair伸长胳膊，将抽屉里整齐摆放的东西扔了一地，含糊不清地说道：“我也可以帮你文……”他俯身，咬住Ezio腿根处的皮肤，轻轻扯动，“……文在这里。”

Ezio的呼吸一窒：“你究竟是谁？”

“每次你都把一夜情的对象忘在脑后？”

“那时候……我们只接了吻……”

“把嘴闭上吧，”Altair凶恶地抬起他的膝盖，“还是你想用其他东西把它堵上？”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AltE](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AltE)  


  
热度: [84](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e12bb77)  
评论: [5](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e12bb77)  


  
[2019-03-08](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_12e12bb77)

评论(5)

热度(84)

  1. [](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) [KATE](https://kafeicha083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) [听取呱声一片yu](https://baduishiye499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) [葵仔](https://yingkui145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) [不贰.（lof快审在下问题啦！）](https://baihongguanri341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://69182548.lofter.com/) [魔法☆梅莉](https://69182548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) [墨曦](https://gray0665.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) [精致的猪猪女孩](https://herobrine354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](https://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) [zerk](https://xiwanglishunsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gebidiaowang.lofter.com/) [隔壁屌王](https://gebidiaowang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ka548511.lofter.com/) [林](https://ka548511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) [一只晟](https://distancelyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) [时年](https://bc20010601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) [只是一只甜不辣](https://mou66haozhandianzhuguan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://jiukexiaotaiyang.lofter.com/) [空白](https://jiukexiaotaiyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) [缘分](https://yigeweisuodejiagege.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://budapast.lofter.com/) [冬安](https://budapast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://h1428.lofter.com/) [萝卜丸子](https://h1428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) [Princess Sally](https://201704070330.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://m2899.lofter.com/) [麓野山荒](https://m2899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lqhailstony.lofter.com/) [月 光 码 头🌙](https://lqhailstony.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) [馄饨分裂者](https://fengyeminglang612.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://rv-blindspot.lofter.com/) [Rv_Blindspot](https://rv-blindspot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://bbbbayern.lofter.com/) [T-34](https://bbbbayern.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhangtingwan189.lofter.com/) [长亭晚](https://zhangtingwan189.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://daiduodetuogaojun.lofter.com/) [脱稿纸](https://daiduodetuogaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://bloodsickle.lofter.com/) [不可名状之雾](https://bloodsickle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](https://tingchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) [越人歌](https://jueming999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) [名为墨箬的黑猫](https://mishantercat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) [粘性沙粒。](https://a583249681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiangqingbori.lofter.com/) [奶油籽儿](https://xiangqingbori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) [薪火](https://ea1459.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://android217.lofter.com/) [四月熊猫姬](https://android217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://huohuv.lofter.com/) [一只狐狸](https://huohuv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) [azuser](https://azuser192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) [Under the abysm](https://lymuchiha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) [白家小免](https://1349264678.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yingcheng633.lofter.com/) [阿澂在发呆](https://yingcheng633.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) [同分异构体](https://xinyun817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	5. 【AC】学术争端（1）

不想学习，不想干活，不想填坑，想做咸鱼。

用小白鼠开车的话会被和谐吗？（逃走

即使被人从笼子里捉了出来，Ezio依然保持着难得的冷静。它既没有惊惶挣扎，也没有试图撕咬，安静得就像已经注射过镇定一样。

之所以这么配合，它心想，大概是因为和它同一批的小白鼠都死得从容不迫，它也应该为后来者提供榜样。

但提着它的人没有把它扔在盘子上。他把它扔进了一个巨大的玻璃箱，以Ezio有限的视野，哪怕它是全透明的，它也看不到边界。

它疑惑地转了个圈，除了自己尾巴什么也没看见，只有玻璃分隔开的走廊在它眼前闪来闪去。人类开始在它头顶说话，可惜就像他们听不懂它在说什么一样，它也听不懂它的语言。

它又试探性地走了两步，用爪子抓面前的东西，人类们又交谈了一会，一只手扔下了一颗花生。

行吧。Ezio认命地跑了过去。又是花生，这垃圾实验室除了饲料和花生就没有其它零食了吗。

这片玻璃箱真的太大，走了没一会它就晕头转向，随便乱窜。人类偶尔来看它，在固定位置投放饲料或花生，终于，在它彻底厌烦花生以前，它熟练地掌握了大部分通路。

虽然奖励还是花生，但它已经被其它有趣的事情转移了注意，也懒得抱怨了。

这里有其它小白鼠活动的痕迹。虽然味道比较陈旧，大概是几天前留下的。

Ezio颇想知道那位几天前还活着的小白鼠现在如何，但从现在开始学人类语是不是有点太晚了？

“你觉得它适应这里的环境了？”

“没错，从记录上来看，它已经能熟练掌握迷宫内的通道和指定点，实验可以进行下一步了。”

“速度出乎意料的快嘛，聪明，像你。”

“……”

Ezio在一阵晃动中睁开眼睛，无聊地抓了抓耳朵。它早就被人类吵醒，但又懒得理会，本想安安静静呆到开饭，却没想到实验室不同以往，竟然颇为混乱。

它转了两圈，刚准备去自己的观景台看看出了什么事，一只皮毛沾血的小白鼠就被扔了下来，玻璃盖子随之扣好，仿佛生怕它逃出去一般。

Ezio谨慎地停住爪。这个气息它非常熟悉，不过上面还有一些其它陌生的人类味道。新来的小白鼠看都不看它一眼，飞快而熟练地窜进一个死角，开始舔自己毛上的血。它躲得很隐蔽，Ezio换了好几个视角才能看清它，和它身上洁白无瑕的皮毛。

天哪，这只小白鼠竟然咬人，它好凶。

“你好？”

正在清理皮毛的小白鼠侧头看了它一眼。

“这里是我的。”它充满敌意地说道。

“可我现在也住在这里，不如交个朋友？”

“你马上就会被带走做实验的。”

“那也是明天的事，你把负责人咬伤了。”

“他活该，抓我不戴手套。”它冷笑一声，“自大又狂妄的笨蛋，选的什么垃圾课题。”

Ezio默默盯着它。

“……Altair。”

“Ezio，”它心满意足地点点头，拿出一粒花生，“要吗？今天大概是没人来喂我们了。”

Altair拒绝了花生，看来这实验室真的除了花生没有其他零食。

“你听得懂人类说话？”

“嗯。”Altair捧着饲料敷衍道。

“你究竟活了多久？”Ezio还没见过能活到学会人类语言的小白鼠呢。

“比你长。”

废话。Ezio发现Altair和被它咬了的负责人一样自大又狂妄，聪明是聪明，却属于那种容易死很快的聪明。

还那么凶。

Ezio不由感到一阵莫名地担忧。

它的预感没有错——回来监督实验进度的负责人二号竟然每天都只投放一份饲料。

找遍箱子也没发现第二份饲料的Ezio心如死灰。饲料已经很难吃了，竟然还不够吃，这也太悲惨了。

都怪Altair，多给自家工厂抹黑，以后肯定没人再去生产Altair的厂家进货了。

“你看我干什么？”Altair翻了翻眼睛。

“真要打起来你是打不过我的，但我决定划一部分饲料给你吃。”Ezio大义凛然地说道，“毕竟我们不像仓鼠，只知道互相残杀，我们是文明的，对吧。”

“……”Altair一副不太想理它的样子，“你怎么知道我打不过你？”

Ezio看向它的左爪。

Altair忽然扑了过来。

“拉阿哈德博士，它们打起来了！”

“哦。”

“不需要把它们隔开吗？”

“不需要。”

“可是我们都培养它们那么久了……”

博士不为所动地又翻了一页书：“死不了。”

我真的努力了！！大家圣诞快乐！希望大家明年也能像Ezio一样被淋一身最想要的（？）！

前文点我。

Connor身上有个秘密，第一个发现的妹子大概也许有礼物（。）

它们达成了暂时的和解，原因无他，只在于Altair听到了实验室负责人毫无顾忌的那句话。

“我不想死，”它咬着Ezio的脖颈，恶狠狠道，“如果你也不想，就不要给我捣乱。”

Ezio咬着他的腹部坚决不松口，含含糊糊地吱了两声，谁知道这只过于凶悍的同族会不会继续发疯！

“……哼，”Altair退了一步，“松开。”

Ezio一边警惕地盯着它，一边扒拉掉嘴边的毛。

咕噜。

Ezio的眼神变成了纯良的幸灾乐祸。看，饿了吧。Altair也有点不自在，它正准备去角落打理乱成一团的毛，却发现Ezio竟然再次掏出了花生。

“……”脱离群体太久，忘了自己的同族都是什么样的傻白甜。

“就当是同居费，”Ezio很是大方，“我有一种预感，我会和你一起住很久。”

Altair长久地盯——着他。

“干嘛？”Ezio毛骨悚然，蛋蛋都要缩回腹腔了。

“你已经被辐射过了？”

“#*&Ï，”Ezio试着重复他说的那个单词，然而没有成功，“什么意思？”

“不然你为什么还不算特别蠢？”

Ezio：“……”

鼠可杀不可辱！

Altair和Ezio停战了。在饲料本就稀缺的情况下，加大体力消耗是不明智的。

Ezio捧着被咬掉的毛，非常非常心痛。同样受伤的Altair却依然是那个老子天下无敌的表情，脸上的毛都遮不住。

和这种鼠说话太心累了，Ezio心想。当他发现这之后它们的饲料恢复成双份水平时，简直也想给负责人来上大逆不道的一爪子。

被这种负责人饲养更心累。

“你怎么放任它们打起来了？”

“死不了。”

“别用这个借口搪塞我，知不知道它们有多珍贵？个不把经费当回事的混蛋，走开。”

“哦。比你的手还珍贵？”

“你这是在公……我明明都减少饲料作为报复了。”

“写你的报告去。”

“我的手还没好。”

“你被咬的是左手，谢谢。”

Altair失去的也是左爪。它不怎么愿意谈及这个话题，Ezio也就识相的不问，毕竟同住一个玻璃箱内，抬头不见转身见的，维持关系可持续发展比较重要。

实验还在继续，但Ezio实在看不出来它们在进行什么实验。它既没有被开膛破肚，也没有被注射放血，每天需要做的就是吃吃睡睡找Altair玩，过得简直和传说中的宠物鼠一样堕落。Altair总是懒得理它，也懒于理会整个世界，每天都把自己缩成一团呆在角落，只有背上的毛竖着。Ezio无事可做，只好每天和Altair分享分享饲料和八卦，间或和隔壁新来的豚鼠或猴聊聊天。

Altair觉得Ezio这个和什么物种都能聊上的技能特别不可思议，它以前和同一个厂家的小白鼠住在一个笼子时，同种族的都会去疏远它，不和它说话，更不用说不同种族的。

神奇的天赋。

更神奇的是对方仍然在孜孜不倦地试图和它聊天。

“你有没有发现……”Ezio若有所思地啃了一口饲料，“最近实验室人员变动有点大。”

“哦。”

“你不好奇？”

“完全不。”

“你是不是知道什么？”Ezio已经领悟了和Altair聊天的要诀，只要多问，除非遇到了它也不知道的问题，对方总会回答两句。

“他们和学术带头人吵起来了。”

“学术带头人？那个胡子和我们的毛一样的老头子？”

“那是白色。”

“你怎么什么都知道？”

“活得长。”

“有多长？”

Altair不吱声了。Ezio歪头看它，却又被箱子外面的声音吸引了注意力。

“这只豚鼠是不是和它的同类长得不太一样？”

Altair仰头，随便看了一眼，忽然一愣：“Connor？”

“你竟然认识？”豚鼠和小白鼠之间的生命周期可谓天差地别，更不用说在实验室这种短命的地方了。

“……你是谁？”

更蹊跷了，对方一只大鼠竟然不认识它们小鼠。

“我认识你父……母，你怎么会长这么快？！”

Ezio总觉得Altair有意略去了什么很重要的信息，但他已经被Connor身上挨的实验吸引了全部注意力。

“科学怪人式变异？”Ezio有点兴致勃勃。

“我们是正经实验室出来的试验品，不是那些街边下水道的妖艳贱货。”

Connor：“……”这两个人的词库怎么回事为什么它几乎听不懂。

新来的大鼠先生住进了它们头顶的玻璃箱。很显然，对方也不是一只普通大鼠，至少Ezio从没见过有鼠能像Connor一样，一整天都保持清醒。

比如现在，它昏昏欲睡，Connor却在和Altair交换情报。

“我知道，”它说，“我见到它了。某种……白天。”

“是光，”Altair淡淡地纠正，“你也被辐射了。”

“#*&Ï，”Connor也发不出那个音，这样Ezio感到了些许安慰，“那是什么？”

“我不知道。他们管它叫‘伊甸’。”

“听起来有点好吃。”Ezio喃喃。

结果Altair和Connor诡异地沉默了起来。

“你也吃过？”Connor谨慎地问。

“嗯。看来它们会给所有被辐射过的实验体喂那东西。”

“什么？什么什么喂什么？”

Altair慢吞吞地瞥了它一眼，Ezio指着笼盖发誓，它从那一眼中读出了炫耀和优越。

它说：“苹果。”

Ezio感受到了出离的愤怒。

凭什么！同样都是小鼠，为什么Altair有饲料和花生以外的东西吃而它没有？！

“无知，这叫对照组。”

Ezio握紧了爪子。Altair摸了摸还没长齐的脖颈毛。

“怎么不动？”他疑惑地用棉签戳了戳一动不动的小鼠，“是不是被咬傻了，我说什么来着，还是把它们隔离起来比较好。”

他的搭档发出了一声不屑的嗤笑：“我看它只是吃厌了你的花生。”

“花生有什么不好。”他嘟囔着，随手从兜里拿出一个零食袋。

“……说了多少次，不要把零食带进实验室。”

他叼着一块苹果干回头：“张嘴还是滚蛋？”

Ezio气鼓鼓地蹲在迷宫的起点，誓要将反花生进行到底。它不是一只鼠在战斗，有千千万万的实验鼠英灵陪伴着它，和它一起抗议昂贵又单调的制式口粮。

——然后它被淋了一身的水果干。


End file.
